


The Kitsune and The Dragon

by Dragonshaow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonshaow/pseuds/Dragonshaow
Summary: Harry Potter x Naruto crossover fanficAdventure/Fantasy/Supernatural/Family/Hurt-Comfort/AngstIn order to have victory on the battlefield, sacrifices are required. Wonder what would've occurred if DA was an organized military force and their leaders had made a forbidden pact so that they might then become the necessary sacrifices instead. Chosen for War, Born for War & Made for War.





	The Kitsune and The Dragon

"Dragon! When…" they were abruptly interrupted when a glaring, livid Harry snarled, "Who the hell woke me up?!" Blaise and Ron instantaneously gulped in fear because they knew that an enraged, cranky Dragon coupled with being woken up was a deadly and destructive Harry in Dragon form. They quickly replied, "Not me!"

The Third noticed that the air around Dragon had begun to whip the young man's long hair and strange–looking clothes this way and that way; papers were beginning to blow about the council chambers and seemly out of nowhere, all of the occupants felt a killer intent that filled the whole room rolling off of Dragon.

The young man raised up his left clawed hand as though cupping something and an intimidating, swirling, black and green, 7 inch tower of fire instantly appeared in his hand; Dragon narrowed his now glowing, emerald, eyes, cocking he head to the right side, he spoke in a terrifyingly low voice almost a hiss, "If I find out that you had even an indirect hand in the awakening of me from my slumber, your last moments on this earth will be so agonizing and slow that you'll beg to be burned with Ralarth's breath. Am I clear?" The two known as Magpie and Griffin, immediately replied with great trepidation and flat out shaky voices, "Yes, General!"


End file.
